


Lovers' quarrels and more

by Aondeug



Category: Force of Will (Card Game)
Genre: F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:19:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aondeug/pseuds/Aondeug
Summary: The Sage of Light and the Sage of Wind knew each other for many, many years. Why they even raised a child together. There were many exchanges between the pair, some fights and some not. Here are a few of those many moments captured in sedouka poetry.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sedouka is a form of waka, native Japanese poetry, that takes the form of two sets of 5-7-7 on. Generally they are dialogue poems (mondouka) or lovers' exchange poems (soumonka).

‘The wind sings a song  
Which I’m hoping that you’ll hear.  
It’s for you, Zero. Just you.’  
   
‘You say it’s for me  
But the gales knocked us all down.  
Did you mean for me to laugh?’


	2. Chapter 2

‘Please promise me this  
If I’m lost beyond reason  
That you’ll strike me down, Fiethsing.’  
   
‘That’s a promise, sure,  
But since when have I kept those?  
I can’t even clean, Zero!’


	3. Chapter 3

‘You know maybe, Fieth  
You could stay put. Just this once.  
For Kaguya, if not me.’  
   
‘You know that I can  
But you also know I won’t.  
The wind calls me ever on.’


	4. Chapter 4

‘We’ve been through this, Fieth  
A child needs more than play.  
She needs direction and more.’  
   
‘So where is the Light  
And its supposed guidance?  
The wind has been left alone!’


	5. Chapter 5

‘Come on over here  
And just take a nap, okay?  
Your work won’t go anywhere.’  
   
‘That’s just the problem  
But I’m laying next to you  
Regardless of common sense.’


	6. Chapter 6

‘You dare to tell me  
I needn’t erase it all?  
I’m doing you a mercy!’  
   
‘Or maybe you’re not.  
Maybe you need a timeout?  
Now that’s a mercy, I think!’


	7. Chapter 7

‘I’m still not sure why  
You’d have stuck up for me then  
When no one else would think it.’  
   
‘You’re still asking that?  
Have you seen your ass lately?  
Or your spirit! That’s good too.’


	8. Chapter 8

‘Sometimes I wonder  
If you long for me as well.  
The wind’s too fickle for me.’  
   
‘Sometimes I wonder  
If I need to be louder  
As I moan under your touch.’


	9. Chapter 9

'I’ve watched you all day  
Fussing and fretting and why  
When you could be with me, nude.'  
   
'That’s an argument  
But have you considered that  
We have work to do, Fiethsing?'  
   
'I’ve considered that  
And I’ve found that it doesn’t  
Matter really. Not right now.'  
   
'So you say right now  
But when Almerius finds us?  
What’s our excuse then? Study?'  
   
'Study? That could work!  
She’s always saying that I’m  
Too lazy for my own good.'  
   
'But then I’ll be too  
And that’s hardly any good.  
Not for me, or you either!'  
   
'So we’ll think again.  
A clever excuse, just one,  
For why you’re in my bed here.'  
   
'And unclothed at that?  
You think we can fool her when  
We’re tangled together too, Fieth?'  
   
'Have a little hope.  
I’m sure we can wiggle free.  
We’re quite skilled at that, you know.'  
   
'That’s what you say but  
You’ve never gotten free once.  
You just struggle uselessly.'  
   
'And that’s our story!  
You caught me sneaking away  
And you had to tie me up.'  
   
'So why am I nude?  
Was it just to distract you?  
Or was I merely changing?'  
   
'Details, more details!  
We’ll decide when we get there.  
It’s more fun that way, Zero.'  
   
'Maybe you've a point,  
But I'm leaving you to Grus  
Should he happen to come by.'


End file.
